Teenagers
by thewolfluvr
Summary: Near is a new kid in school and immediately targeted by bullies. One day, he runs into the bathroom on the second floor, in the blue hallway. No one ever goes in there, but he didn't know that. Luckily, the two boys in there take a sudden liking to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Near's POV**

Near ran hurriedly down the Sophomore hallway, trying to find a good hiding place. He was trying desperately to escape the three bullies that were trying to beat him up, _again_. He soon came to a bathroom that he knew no one ever went into and slipped into it, breathing a sigh of relief. He was finally safe. The bullies ran past the bathroom and down the hallway. Near leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, finally feeling safe. Then he heard a voice beside him. "What are you doing in here? This is our bathroom." He tensed at the slightly husky voice and opened his eyes to find himself staring at the most feared guy in his Sophomore class. Mello Keehl. He had shoulder length blond hair and striking blue eyes, and was wearing his signature leather clothes. Near's breathing hitched, then he said, "I-I was j-just trying to g-get away from L-Light and h-his gang. S-sorry."

Then he heard a light chuckle and looked behind Mello to find Matt Jeevas, Mello's best friend and lover, beeping away on his infamous Nintendo DSi. He had a small smirk on his face and was wearing his signature striped shirt (black and red) and his dark blue baggy jeans tucked into black boots, and his ever-present goggles were over his eyes, hiding any emotions they gave off. "Matt, isn't this the new kid? I could swear that he looks familiar." Mello was talking to Matt, and he didn't sound mad, or angry, but curious. Near looked back to Matt who just shrugged. Mello then looked back at Near and said simply, "Lift up your shirt."

Now Near was really scared. They wanted him to strip? Why in the world would they want that? Maybe they wanted a threesome, or a gang bang. Something like that. Near shook his head and Mello rolled his eyes, gripping the ends of his shirt and yanking it up, leaving it covering Near's face and his arms forced up. Mello looked closely at his chest and stomach and traced a finger over a deep, dark ugly bruise that was forming. Near gasped and winced, because it was really sore. Mello finally pulled the plain white t-shirt back down and said, "Who was with Light when he did this? And don't lie to me."

Near was still stunned from having his shirt pulled up and said, "Mikami, M-Misa, Takada, Ryuk, Rem, and Matsuda. But Misa and Matsuda didn't do a-anything." Mello smiled and said, "Alright. Matt, get BB and meet me by the locker rooms. We need to get Light." Matt nodded and pocketed his DS, exiting the bathroom. Near immediately panicked and said, "Please don't involve Beyond! He'll tell Dad, then Dad will come home early and possibly get in trouble with Grandpa, because he's supposed to be working on an important case!"

Mello gave him a confused look and said, "How do you know Beyond? When did you guys meet?" Near looked away for a minute and said, "He's my cousin. He's like an older brother to me and will call my dad because he worries about me, then Dad will come home early and end up being away longer because he is a detective and the case he is on is really important. If he comes, he'll end up getting behind on his case. So please don't tell him."

Mello seemed to be thinking for a minute, then said, "Alright. But you have to be my new friend, and come in here during lunch. And don't worry about Matt saying anything. He'll probably just grab Beyond and take him to the locker room without saying anything." Near nodded and Mello helped him up, as he had slipped to the floor. Mello handed him some school books that had fallen in the hallway, and Near said, "Thank you Mello. I'm Near, by the way. I need to get to class." Near ran out of the bathroom, hurrying to his Physics class that he was now late for.


	2. Chapter 2

****

****

**There will be Yaoi in this story, but it's mostly friendship. And I labeld it Drama because you can't have high school without Drama. I put it as Near/Mello because you can't say it's about more than two characters. Boo. Can anyone guess who is Near's dad?**

Mello will be less angry than usual in this fic, and Matt will be very quiet and seem unimportant, but will soon open up to Near and be very talkative. And Beyond is possibly my fave so far!

Disclaimer: I wish. Sadly no.

* * *

Mello's POV

Mello watched as the albino walked away, then walked on towards the boy's locker room. He really hated Light Yagami, with his egotistic ways and the air of smugness that was always around him. The more Mello thought abour him, the angrier he got. Especially since he had hurt that Near kid. Adorable, sweet, innocent Near. Mello liked him, not as much as he did Matt, but enough to want to take revenge and become friends. Mello quickened his pace, since the locker rooms were all the way across the school.

When he arrived, Matt and Beyond were already waiting. Matt had abandoned his DSi for his PSP and playing Grand Theft Auto. Beyond was licking something red off of his his fingers and Mello approached cautiously, saying, "I hope that's jam and not what it looks like, Beyond."

Beyond looked to Mello and said, "Maybe. Maybe not. All that matters is how many eggs are in the cupboard, and whether or not you can fry the butter." He then cocked his head to the side and said, :Can you fry the butter, Mello?" Mello smiled and shook his head. "B, you're one crazy dude. You ready to do this?"

Matt nodded and shut off his PSP, pocketing it. He popped his knuckles and said, "When you are Mells. How are we doing this?"

Beyond licked the last of the (jam?) off of his fingers and said, "Win or lose? Either way, one will come out on top and be victorious. And the other end up in a bloody mess on the floor for the janitors to clean up. So, is it really worth it?"

Mello frowned and said, "Of course it is! It's always worth it! Yagami is nothing but an egotistical bastard who does everything he can to piss me off!"

Beyond smiled his sadistic smile again and said, "Then let's go, before Imagay gets out of class and jumps us first. Shall we?" Beyond looped his arm around Mello's and Matt's and pulled them into the locker room, where a buntch of Light and his friends were standing around, talking while waiting for there turn in the shower. Light looked towards Mello and said, "Look, the faggots are here. Sorry, no one's dropped the soap yet, I'll have someone fetch you when they do." Yagami's cronies began to laugh, especially Mikami, this creepy guy whp practically worshipped Light, running around muttering stuff about Kira and the word 'delete'.

Mello pulled his arm away from Beyond and stomped up to Light, drawing his arm back and punching Yagami in the nose. Light's head snapped back and all was silent for a few minutes before everyone went at it. Light puched Mello in the gut and earned a kick from Matt. Mikami jumped on Matt's back and started pounding on him. This, naturally, pissed Mello off and he brought out his leg, tripping Mikami and ended up getting punched in the jaw by Light. Then Beyond decided to jump in at that time and grabbed Light by his hair, slamming him to ground and kicking his ribs. Yagami cried out in pain and Mikami released Matt, running over to Light. This left him open and both Matt and Mello jumped on him, Matt tackling his waist while Mello jumped on his head. Mikami went down and got the shit beat out of him. The whole time, Ryuk was standing off to the side and laughing while eating a red apple, and Matsuda wasn't even present.

When Mello was satisfied with the amount of cuts and bruises on Yagami and Mikami, he stood up and put his foot on Yagami's back, bending down and sneering, "That oughta teach you to leave my friends alone, dickwad."

He turned and walked out of the room, Matt, who had pulled his PSP out again, and Beyond followed. Matsuda then entered the room and ran over to help Light up, saying, "Oh my Kira! Light, what happened to you?"

Yagami wiped some blood off of his lip and said, "Fucking Mello. That bastard is going down, one way or another."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for long updates. And the news I'm about to deliver will probably make you guys really mad. But I won't tell you until the end of the chapter. So enjoy. Lemon warning ahead!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no. I wish I did.**

**Matt's POV**

* * *

We were standing in the bathroom again, this time Beyond was with us. He was sticking his fingers into a jar pf jam and then licking it off his fingers. Really gross, actually.

"Matt, do you know who Near has this period?" I looked up from my Nintendo3DS and said, "I think he has Mrs. Yagami right now. Ironic, isn't it?" I grinned at the face Mello made. He hated Mrs. Yagami almost as much as Light himself. In fact, he hates all the Yagamis. Light's dad has arrested us more than once, Mrs. Yagami is constantly yelling at him, and Light is, well, Light. Who wouldn't hate that bastard? He is constantly trying to get under our skin. Though he never really bothers me, just Mello. But that's reason enough for me.

"Let's go get him. I wanna see him again." Mello said excitedly, jumping down from the counter, which he was perched on before. Beyond snickered and said, "A little excited to see baby Near? Is he a new toy, and Matt going on the top shelf of the closet? I thought Mello was schoolier than that, but not all of the world has class. Seems like Mello is one of them." Mello glared and said, "Fuck you, B. I just wanna see my new friend. And Matt knows I would never cheat on him. Right, Matt?"

I nodded and pushed myself off the wall, swirling the lemon sucker on my mouth. I love those things. (**Author's Note: There's your lemon! Lawl! You pervy readers. But I luff your reviews anyway. :3**)

Mello grinned and began to walk out of the bathroom. I followed, his ever present shadow, and we started to walk towards Room B040, where Near was.

* * *

**This is a filler chapter. And the bad news is,...I hate Light Yagami!**

**There, I said it. Now I feel so much better. So don't hate, and don't flame. I like Light on some occasions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I havent updated in a long time. My boyfriend recently broke up with me, my dad left us, and I found out that my grandpa is dying of cancer. He has six months to live. :'(

Just so you know, I wouldn't be as sad about my boyfriend, but the reasons he gave me were horrible. He hated the fact I starve and cut myself sometimes, and he didn't like that I have no religion. He told me I gross him out, and now thinks he understands what's going on in my life.

So yeah, I'm super sorry, but things are stressful and sad here in my house. Will do my best to update as soon as possible.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. Because you are all super amazing, I have started on all of the chapters I have been promising. I promise they will be long-ish.

And for those who have a twitter, I just recently created one. My name is Thewolfluvr on it too, so you guys could find me easier. The pic will be of an emo person smoking. And to clear things up, I just don't eat at school, and I've only cut a few times. Brad thought that I did both of those hard core, but I don't. Also, I never cut near my wrists, cuz I don't wanna die yet.


End file.
